


Chimney Won This Time

by buckiaz (orphan_account)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lil bit of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckiaz
Summary: "Chim, your money is in the locker."Chimney turns his head, bewildered with Hen's sudden approach. "What money?" He asks, taking off his slippers to change into his shoes."The bet money." Hen sighs. She looks extremely devastated.Wait? Bet money? Which bet is she talking about?"Which one?""Buck and Eddie. They are fighting again."
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 233





	Chimney Won This Time

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write this to have a little get away from my life. Lol.
> 
> **So, happy Reading! ******

"Chim, your money is in the locker."

Chimney turns his head, bewildered with Hen's sudden approach. "What money?" He asks, taking off his slippers to change into his shoes. 

"The bet money." Hen sighs. She looks extremely devastated.

Wait? Bet money? Which bet is she talking about?

"Which one?"

"Buck and Eddie. They are fighting again." Hen rolls her eyes in annoyance. "A big, serious fight just like what you mentioned."

Chimney's jaw drops. He betted while applying a joke that it is never going to happen. But, Buck and Eddie are fighting! Why though?

"H-how?" His voice cracks a little.

"Well, Buck messed up a little."

.

The day is tough. Chimney can say that because they are in a team of two boys suddenly acting like strangers even though they put that aside when they are rescuing people. Well, still. It's weird to not see them laughing with each other.

Too weird and Chimney feels so alone with this quiet situation. Buck and Eddie sit like so far away from each other at the table right now. Hen told him what happened and Chimney somehow can't believe that actually happened.

A few hours ago,

Hen sighed. "Buck got angry at Eddie for going out with Chris's teacher without telling him and Eddie actually asked him to take care of Chris." She looked away from Chimney. Chimney couldn't tell if she was upset she didn't win or because she was just sad that Buck and Eddie are fighting.

"Okay, so, Eddie likes this teacher?"

"Yeah, he does. Very much."

Chimney shook his head in disbelief. "Why do I feel like Eddie is the one who messed up?"

"Ha, you think." Hen chuckled. It sounded so sadist. 

.

Buck looks away when his eyes land on Eddie who is rolling the hose on the floor. He runs away from the space but then he immediately slows down as Bobby sees him. He grins nervously at Bobby who fortunately, just looks at him with weird look before going somewhere to talk with someone else. Buck continues running away but Chimney suddenly appears in front of him. Buck startles and jolts up.

"Tell me how did the fight go?"

Gosh, this man needs to learn how to make an appearance.

"Gosh, Chim." Buck sighs as he walks into the locker room. Chimney follows him from behind. Buck sits down and Chimney sits just next to him.

"Okay, last night. I found out he was dating the teacher and then I snapped at him for leaving me with Chris without telling me that he wanted to date someone. That's rude!" Buck rolls his eyes. "He snapped back at me saying that he couldn't believe I wasn't taking care of Chris wholeheartedly."

"Which is bullshit." Chimney adds with a sigh. "Okay, let's go out tonight as double dates."

Buck lightens up so quick. "With Josh?"

"No. Sorry to disappoint but we are going with Albert."

Buck smiles. "That's even better. Where are we going?"

"Anywhere."

.

The next day, everyone is so joyful about last night except for Eddie who doesn't understand anything they are talking about. So, when Buck leaves the dining table to answer a call, he asks out from everyone. 

"Why is everyone so hyped up? What happened last night?" He asks, while munching on his pizza.

"Oh." Hen makes a sound as she smirks. "Chimney, tell him."

Both Eddie and Hen look at Chimney who is smiling.

"Me and Maddie invited Buck to a double date last night and someone mistook him and Albert for a couple. That's just so cute." Chimney grins brightly. 

"A couple?" Eddie voices out. "Ha, funny." He scoffs coldly.

Hen shrugs. "What is so funny funny about it? They seriously look cute together."

"They are like 8 years apart from each other." Eddie adds, stops eating his pizza already.

"Hello? That's kind of offensive, Eddie." Chimney narrows his eyes.

Eddie rolls his eyes. "Yup, sorry."

"So, Chimney. Does Buck like Albert? Maybe you should double date more so that they will grow closer." Hen winks at Chimney who is already smirking in joy.

"Sure. Buck seems to like Albert a lot. So, does Albert."

Eddie clears his throat. "I'm pretty sure you told me before about how straight your brother is?"

"So is Buck." Chimney rolls when he says that because, not really. Buck is not straight. With eyes like that? He can never be so straight.

"They both can be bi if they like each other." Hen adds, shrugging again. She pats Chimney's shoulder, and leaves.

Eddie looks at Chimney with his deep stare. "Don't do the double date."

Chimney smirks in his heart. How does that even work? But, he does. "Why?" His face is cool as ever. 

"I want to talk with Buck tonight."

Buck is collecting a paper that fell onto the floor when there is a shoe in front of his eyes. He picks up the paper and looks up. He gulps as he sees Eddie. 

"Buck, let's talk tonight-"

Buck shakes his head. Eddie can't just be mad and comes back like nothing happened last night. "Sorry. I'm booked."

"Albert?"

Buck raises his eyebrows. How does Eddie know?

"Yes. Sorry." He apologizes and turns to leave but Eddie stops in front of him, blocking him out of the door. 

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. I was mad."

Buck looks at Eddie before he sighs. "Ugh, come on. I don't really want to talk about last night."

Eddie grunts. "Look! I was mad last night because Ana told me that I like you!" Eddie suddenly yells.

Buck narrows his eyes, confused. He steps a step back to distance himself. "Okay... Wait... So, she is wrong. Why would you be mad? She thought you were gay?" He is suddenly concerned about Eddie.

"No."

"Hm, she thinks I am a barrier? Because I can totally leave you alone with her and just keep my own busi-"

Eddie shakes his head fast. "No!! None of that, okay? It's because she is right! I do like you!" Eddie raises his voice this time.

Buck is startled. His eyes are wide and he chuckles after ten seconds. "Gosh, Eddie. Didn't know you were pranking me. Guys, cut it out!" Buck yells happily at Hen and Chimney who look at them with wide eyes.

Then, Buck finally realises that it's serious.

Buck gasps for breath and then he closes his mouth.

Eddie smiles and steps closer. "I like you."

Buck opens his mouth. "Holy hell. Oh my God." Buck's eye widen even more. "Okay. That's awesome. Great. Amazing. But, you have to give me time. Don't try to kiss me yet. I can barely handle this." Buck is freaking out.

Eddie chuckles.

Buck takes another deep breath. Finally calm. "Okay, I'm great now-"

Eddie kisses him.

Chimney and Hen watch with wide eyes. Then, Hen taps on Chimney's shoulder.

"Chim, you didn't use the money yet, right?"

Chimney sighs, ready to give the money back. "As much as I hate to give the money back, I'm happy to see them finally being together."

Hen laughs. "No, Chim. Keep it." She smiles warmly at her best friend. "You brought Albert into this. You deserve the money. It was all your plan."

Chimney looks at his friend, feels so touched. "You're a good friend."

"So are you. But, I think you need to treat Albert a dinner."

"Let Eddie do that."

They both laugh so hard.

Chimney pauses. "Wait, Maddie deserves a share as well because she asked us to brag about Buck and Albert to Eddie."

"Chimney, stop. Just take the money. You won about them fighting anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments will be greatly appreciated! Thank you xx (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤
> 
> [My Tumblr!](http://buckering.tumblr.com)


End file.
